Homesick
by Heaven In A Wild Flower
Summary: Written for GW's Valenship celebration 2013 - Set during Sam's time at Area 51. Sam never thought she's be one of those people who got taken in by Valentine's Day until she couldn't be with the one person that could make that day worthwhile.


The research lab was quiet. It had fallen into darkness many hours ago save for one pool of light that illuminated a single figure, sat bent over a workbench. A laptop was open in front of the woman but it wasn't in use. The light caught the edge of several shiny pieces of card elsewhere in the room – the remnants of cards and gifts received by others for the holiday.

Sam had never considered herself a great romantic. Valentine's Day had always been a holiday for everyone else, not for her. Study or work had always kept her busy. Daniel had occasionally left the odd teddy bear and box of chocolates on her work bench – a typical sign of the kindness that personified him. Now here she was at Area 51, she actually had a boyfriend but she had to work and he was half a continent away, elbow deep in politics. She sighed as she gazed at the report she'd been trying to finish for the last thirty minutes.

Sam wondered why she was so affected by the fact that they weren't together for a holiday that they had both agreed was ridiculous. For both of them had been no reason to get presents or even treat the day any differently to the others they spent apart. But as the day had drawn on and the scientists around her had received various gifts, flowers and cards, she had begun to wonder whether they had made a mistake. She knew that he loved her and that she loved him – there was no question for either of them now in that regard – yet she felt like she was missing out on something. She'd scorned the couples who'd become sappy and intolerable for that one day a year but now she found herself wishing she could act like one of those couples. Once again her mind slipped back to Jack and how much she missed him.

She missed his gentle smile and the way he dropped his head to look at her. The feel of his arms around her waist as he pulled her close to him. The spot on his neck where her chin just fit perfectly as they embraced and the way it felt when he pressed his lips softly against hers in a kiss so quick she had no time to respond.

They spoke daily but it was never enough. After spending nearly eight years in each others' company almost constantly how could it ever be enough? They'd waited so long – almost too long – and now they spent so much time apart that the alternative almost seemed better: To work together in close proximity but never allow themselves to express their true feelings. _No, this was better_ she thought. _At least this way I can touch him and tell him how I really feel without being under the influence of some God-forsaken piece of alien technology._ Sam looked in disgust at the piece of benevolent tech that was the subject of her report, a symbol of everything that had been wrong with their relationship before her father's death.

_Stop. There's nothing you can do about it so just stop._

She sat up straight and gave a small cough, turning her attention back to the sentence on the screen.

_You could be on a date right now. Or curled up on his couch. He'd have his arm around your shoulders and you'd both be laughing at some stupid comedy. _

Sam's eyes glazed over with tears.

_It's a stupid holiday anyway. Just the card companies trying to make a bit more money._

Her hands started to shake over the keyboard.

_I miss him so damn much. When did I become the girl that's pining over her boyfriend?_

She brought her hands up to cover her face as her shoulders began to shake.

Suddenly she froze at the sound of the text message alert on her cell phone. Sam's shaking hand reached out to open the new message and she gasped at the name of the sender.

"This sucks. Wish you were here. J."

The tears fell ceaselessly from her eyes as her hand covered her mouth. She'd never considered Jack's place in DC as home, but the realisation that her feelings were as much homesickness as her missing him was a powerful one. It wasn't his house she missed; it was him. He was home to her now. Jack had been the point of stability in their team for so many years and now he was everything to her.

Deciding the report was a bust, Sam packed up the laptop and stuffed it into a case to take home with her. The safeguards on the computer and her level of security meant she had clearance to take it out of the research centre. She sniffed as she packed, the tears still falling as she tried to think of a reply to Jack's text. There was nothing apart from a sad "I know" that came to her mind. There was no way she would be able to hop a flight east, her orders wouldn't allow it.

She grabbed the phone and wrote a text as she walked through the building.

"I know. I miss you. S xx"

It seemed ridiculous that they were still letting the Air Force rule their lives after everything they'd given, everything that they'd missed out on for so many years to keep the world safe from something that people had no idea existed. The rebellious feelings grew within Sam like a wave and threatened to crash over her, driving her towards thinking that she really didn't care what would happen if she got a flight that night back to DC. But the logical side of her broke the wave like a pebble shore, dissipating the its energy and allowing her to once again question how she'd become a girl that was willing to throw her career away for a boy.

Sam fell into bed as soon as she got back to her room on the base. She tried to forget the pain in her heart as she let the blanket of sleep fold over and shroud her restless mind.

She awoke the next morning to a quiet knock on the door. The first fingers of dawn were just creeping around the blinds as she pulled herself from the comfortable bed.

Yawning, she turned the key and opened the door, her eyes falling immediately on the man standing in uniform before her, holding a large bunch of flowers and wearing a rather large grin.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sam said, pulling Jack into her room.

"Well that's not quite the welcome I was expecting." The grin had turned into a mischievous one.

"Jack, I'm serious. I know that, technically, we're above board but it still doesn't look great for either of us when you turn up at my door at 5.30 in the morning." She was angry but kept her voice low.

"I missed you Sam and if I can't take advantage of my rank so I can see you then what can I use it for?" He was pouting now, moving the bunch of flowers between his hands – it was clear that this wasn't the reunion he was expecting.

Sam sighed, "Jack it's great to see you, really," she placed her hands gently on his face so she could look in his eyes, "but you know, it still looks a bit odd when a general turns up at my door."

"Sam, I was in covert operations for more years than I'd care to admit. No one saw me come in here and I had to be here for some briefing today anyway. You worry too much." Jack said, smiling down at her in just the way she'd missed only the day before. Sam ducked her head and smiled. She caught sight of the flowers and took them gently from his hands to place them on the small desk behind her before she crashed into the chest of the man she loved and wrapped her arms tightly around his torso.

"Now that's more like it." Jack said in a very satisfied voice.

She turned her head upwards and mumbled "I'm so glad you're here. I was seriously homesick yesterday."

"For where, Colorado?" He said quietly into her hair.

"Colorado isn't home. Neither is DC for that matter. You're home Jack. You're everything."

Sam pulled her head back and leant up, pressing her lips ever so softly against his.


End file.
